NONE
Research and development of this invention and Application have not been federally sponsored, and no rights are given under any Federal program.
NOT APPLICABLE
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to musical instrument cases, in general, and to a musical instrument storage and/or carrying case, in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known and understood, musical instrument storage and/or carrying cases range in size from the very small (such as for harmonicas) to the very large (such as for xylophones). As is also well known, in the manufacture and construction of these musical instrument cases, the primary concern is one of a trade-off between the making of a case sufficiently strong to protect the instrument within and the prices at which the purchaser of such cases would reasonably be willing to pay. Little, if any, thought is given to the aesthetics or overall appearance of the case, or exactly how one case might be distinguishable from the next when housing the same type of instrument. As a result, those musical instrument cases generally available are commonly of a plain, drab colorxe2x80x94frequently leading to one musician of an orchestra mistaking his/her case for that of another musician playing the same instrument.
As will become clear from the following description, these problems are overcome and obviated by the teachings of the present invention.
As will be seen from the description below, a musical instrument storage and/or carrying case embodying the invention includes a musical instrument case having opposing top and bottom sides, with the musical instrument case being closable upon bringing the two sides together in abutting position, and with the musical instrument case being openable upon separating the two sides one from another. While most musical instrument cases include such feature, the musical instrument storage and/or carrying case of the invention goes further by having a depiction on the case of the musical instrument stored inside, as an adhesive securement to at least one of its top and bottom sides.
In accordance with a preferred construction of the invention, the depiction of the musical instrument is one that is substantially full sized, and comprises an adhesive backed decal. Intended to be resistant to adverse weather conditions (since the musical instrument case at least at some point of time will be carried outdoors), the adhesive backed decal of the invention is preferably composed of a vinyl material. To differentiate one musician""s case from another, furthermore, the vinyl decal could be colored, or could afford a 3-dimensional depiction of the musical instrument stored in the case, or both. With at least one carry handle included along an outside surface of the instrument case, a preferred embodiment of the invention could be one in which the vinyl decal is adhesively secured to each of its top and bottom sides. With an adhesive securement, moreover, the vinyl decal can be peeled off the case if so desired, to be replaced at a later datexe2x80x94useful, for example, where the musician changes from one design-of a-carried electric guitar, to another design and wishes the depiction to be that of the type of guitar then being stored and/or carried within his/her case.